


Remain

by cathcer1984



Series: Depart/Remain [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mild Blood, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Peter and Stiles start their life with their new Pack in Denver.
Relationships: Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Depart/Remain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609111
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1644





	Remain

**Author's Note:**

> The much asked for follow on from [Depart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124488).
> 
> Follows on almost immediately after where _Depart_ finishes.
> 
> Additional warnings and **SPOILERS** in the end notes.
> 
> I'm quite certain I'm done with this verse now, thank you all so much for your comments, kudos and reading! I hope you enjoy this update to their lives.

The flight to Denver is comfortable. Peter brought them all business class tickets. Stiles sits behind his dad and mama, watching them with their heads tilted together. 

Derek is across the aisle from them. He's stiff and uncomfortable but starts watching one of the Toy Story movies before take off and his shoulders relax as he drifts off to sleep. 

Stiles is in the window seat, Peter next to him. They're quiet, Stiles' fingers tapping on the armrest between them. A warm hand wraps around his fingers and Stiles watches his hand as it's pulled toward Peter's face. Peter presses his lips to the back of Stiles' hand. 

"It will be alright, darling." 

"I hope so." Stiles squeezes Peter's fingers. 

"We have each other." Peter nods his head. "Your parents, and Derek. We have a Pack."

Stiles shakes his head, murmuring, "no. We have a family." 

The smile Peter gives him is beautiful, small and little bit sad. He doesn't answer, just presses his lips to Stiles' hand again. 

The plane starts it's movement downwards and Stiles focuses on staying calm as his ears pop.

It takes another hour before the five of them are standing in Denver airport organising themselves and their bags. 

"We're booked into the hotel down the road," Melissa says as she tucks her hand in the crook of John's elbow. "Our house isn't ready for us until the furniture gets here in a couple of days." 

"Me too." Derek nods. "I'm looking at apartments tomorrow." 

The three of them turn to Stiles and Peter. Stiles feels his face heat. "We'll go to mine," Peter replies to the silent question. "I'll text you all the address." 

Stiles hugs his dad, then mama before awkwardly clapping Derek on the shoulder. He picks up his bag and slips his hand into Peter's. "See you tomorrow." 

With a squeeze of his hand, Peter nods his goodbye then leads Stiles out the airport towards the taxis. They get into one and Stiles fidgets in the silence as they get closer and closer to Peter's new place. 

The taxi pulls to a stop and Stiles stares out the window. He'd been expecting an apartment not a townhouse. It's quaint, a light grey colour with white window frames and a dark blue front door. There's a small porch, three wide steps, a path of uneven stones leading to the white picket fence Peter has unloaded the bags next to. 

Stiles stares up at the house, it's probably two storeys with an attic space, based on the windows. He looks back at Peter as the taxi drives off. There's a hesitation in his expression. 

"It's beautiful." 

"I bought it for the Pack. Our Pack." Peter holds out a hand. "Shall I show you around, sweetheart?" 

Taking Peter's hand and hefting a bag on his shoulder Stiles replies "I just want to go to bed."

Peter pauses. "Alright."

"You promised me, Peter." Stiles looks at him, really looks at him. "If it was just a heat of the moment thing, I get it but I don't think it was." 

"You're right." Peter says, he plucks the keys out his jacket pocket and unlocks the door. "I meant what I said." 

They go through the front door and Peter locks it quickly before leading Stiles up the stairs to the second floor. He seems to know where he's going because he doesn't stop until they're in the master bedroom. 

Peter turns on the light, sets his bag on the bed and faces Stiles. There's a tension in the air, the way Peter is looking at Stiles is heated and full of promise. Stiles feels tingly, apprehensive. 

"We don't have to have sex, Stiles." 

"I want to. I just-" Stiles glances around, helplessly. He doesn't recognize anything. "It feels loaded. Like, if we do this, if we take this step there's no going back. And I'm scared it's going to backfire spectacularly."

"I can't say I understand because that would be lying." Peter purses his lips. "Let's have a bath." He says suddenly. 

"What?" Stiles watches as he goes into what's obviously the en-suite and he hears the water start to fill the tub. 

Peter appears in the doorway. "We'll have a bath, talk and either we're relaxed and ready for bed or we're nice and clean for sex." 

"Sounds like a very grown up way of dealing with all this." 

"I don't know how it escaped your noticed, sweetheart, but I am a grown up." Peter comes close enough to rub his hands over Stiles' arms and press a lingering kiss to his cheek. "Close the curtains and join me when you're ready." 

He leaves Stiles alone, closing the en-suite door behind him. With a thump Stiles drops his bag on the floor and rifles through the pockets until he finds the tube of lube he'd brought at the airport. Stiles slides it under one of the pillows and closes the curtains. Then he strips. 

Standing naked Stiles breathes deep and enters the bathroom. He doesn't take much in, other than its big, tiled mostly white and had a wonderful claw footed bath where Peter is kneeling checking the temperature of the water. 

"It's hot but it shouldn't bur-" Peter stops talking as he glanced back and sees Stiles standing there, naked. His eyes rove if Stiles' body. "Alpha," Peter says breathily. 

"Uh." 

Peter sighs as he rises from his knees. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No. Yes. I don't know what it _means_."

"Come here," Peter holds out a hand and Stiles crosses the bathroom to take it. He's pulled into Peter's chest, hugging back he feels himself relax. 

It's odd feeling the softness of Peter's top against his bare chest but Stiles kind of likes it, likes being comfortable naked even when Peter is dressed. Peter pulls back enough, he gazes steadily at Stiles then leans in to run his nose along Stiles' jaw. "In the bath, darling." 

Stiles lets out a soft breath. He gets into the hot, bubble filled bath water and sits down. It's a big bath, he can stretch out and only have his shoulders and toes poking out the water. Stiles keeps his eyes on Peter as he undresses. 

Peter is making it into a sort of show. He turns his back and pulls his top over his head, Stiles sees the play of muscles working in his back as he bends to pull off his shoes and socks. 

The clink of Peters belt buckle is loud, then Peter slides it through the loops. Stiles knows, logically, this shouldn't be arousing. But it is. Watching Peter undress is making his cock fill. He can't see anything but the anticipation is heady. 

Peter undoes the zip, slides his trousers down over his ass. Stiles inhales sharply. He's not wearing anything under his trousers. When he's completely free of his trousers Peter turns around and Stiles lets his eyes wander. Peter is broad, muscular, hairy and magnificent. 

Holding out a wet, bubbly hand Stiles asks "are you joining me?"

"Of course, baby." Peter murmurs as he grips Stiles' fingers and gets into the water, he settles himself between Stiles' thighs, head on Stiles' shoulder, back to Stiles' chest.

Stiles slides a leg to hook over Peter's thigh, he turns his face into Peter's hair and waits. 

"Does it honestly bother you when I call you 'Alpha'?" 

"No." Stiles replies slowly. "It doesn't bother me, I just, I don't understand what it means for you, or me."

"It means, Stiles, that I defer to you. That you anchor me. When Derek gave up his Alpha power for Cora and Scott became the True Alpha I chose not to follow him." Peter strokes a hand down Stiles' thigh under the water. "It's difficult to explain, I'm a born wolf. All I know how to be is a werewolf, to explain it to other people is difficult." 

"Werewolves need anchors, Pack and an Alpha." Stiles offers quietly after Peter has been silent for a long moment. 

"Correct. The anchor, the Pack and the Alpha don't need to be werewolves for us to bond to them. It's a choice. We wolves choose who we have as Alpha and as Pack. Usually it's family, not always." Peter sighs. "I lost my family and my Alpha, Talia's Alpha Spark passed onto Laura who left me to die. I lost my Alpha and my Pack but I gained a new anchor. When Scott became a True Alpha, I chose someone else to be my Alpha. You,Stiles."

Stiles swipes his hand down his face, the hot water a small distraction. "What do you want from me?" 

"Nothing more than what you're willing to give." Peter sits up and twists so they can look at each other. "You can't use an Alpha command on me. I won't submit to another werewolf, not now I know what it's like to be an Alpha. Even if I was mentally disposed at the time." 

"Strange way of saying 'insane'." Stiles gives Peter a wry smile. "What if you become an Alpha, and I'm your emissary."

"The dynamic of our relationship will be the same, baby. I'll just have more power over the werewolves in our Pack and be stronger physically. I won't call you Alpha if you don't like it." 

"You can, not all the time though. I like the other things you call me. But just when it's the two of us, okay?" 

Peter flares his eyes, bares his throat and slurs through his fangs, "yes Alpha." 

"Fuck." Stiles grips the side of the bath. "Put those away and come kiss me." 

In the blink of an eye, Peter is fully human again and he turns to push Stiles to lie back down into the water, Peter lays his body over the top and drags his lips up Stiles' damp neck until their lips meet. 

The make out in the bath until the water starts to get cold. Stiles' lips are tingling from where they've scraped against Peter's light beard. "You ready for bed, sweetheart?" Peter whispers as he drags his body away, water sloshes down and splashes everywhere. He's as hard as Stiles', it was one thing to feel it, underwater, it's another for Stiles to see it. 

"Yep." He winks as he gets out the bath, Stiles throws a towel at Peter and dries himself with another. He doesn't look back as he gets onto the bed. 

Peter comes out the en-suite a few minutes later, dry and he stops still when he sees Stiles on the bed. "You started without me." Peter comments as he climbs up onto the bed to kneel between Stiles' thighs and watches intently as Stiles fingers himself. 

"You were taking too long." Stiles moans as Peter slides a finger in alongside two of his own. "Fuck, Peter." 

"Oh sweetheart, you don't know what you're doing to me." Peter puts a hand on Stiles' knee bending down to suck a mark on his hip. 

"Show me." Stiles demands.

"Of course, Alpha." Peter pulls back and picks up the lube to slick his cock. He takes his finger out and taps Stiles' hand, "you'll need to move these, baby." 

Stiles does, quickly, his hole tries to clench around nothing. Peter spread his hands on Stiles' ass cheeks and pulls them apart. He rocks his hips forward so his cock slides over Stiles' hole. "Fuck me, Peter, please." 

"As you wish." Peter smirks and lets go of Stiles' ass to take himself in hand and hold his cock still as he presses inside.

Arching his back, Stiles lets out a loud groan as he's filled. "Peter, god, Peter!"

Peter uses his hands to help wind Stiles' legs around his waist, then he braces himself and starts to move. Stiles' hands are wandering all over Peter's chest and back, he digs his nails in, tugs on Peter's hair, scratches down Peter's chest, pushes lube-slick fingers against Peter's entrance. 

"Fuck." Peter hisses. "This won't take long, sweetheart, if you keep that up." 

Stiles smirks and removes his hand, he puts it on the back of Peter's neck instead. "Come on, Peter. Harder, please, fuck." 

Spreading his knees a bit more Peter moves his weight to one hand, the other grasps Stiles' cock and he pumps it in time with his own thrusts. "Come for me, Alpha," Peter commands during one hard thrust and a swipe of his thumb over the top of Stiles' cock. 

Stiles' body gets taut and he arches up before he comes, a constant chant of Peter's name falling from his mouth. When he's boneless and lying sated on the bed, Stiles rocks his hips encouraging Peter to continue. Peter fucks into him two, three more times before he comes with a howl. 

"Well," Stiles comments after a while, poking at Peter until he falls off Stiles' body and onto the bed. "I think we can safely say you kept your promise."

"Wha-?" Peter murmurs sleepily into Stiles' arm. 

"You fucked me so good, I don't want to leave this bed."

"No' my best." Peter slurs. 

With a soft smile, Stiles strokes a hand through his hair, "go to sleep. I'll clean us up." 

Peter presses a kiss to Stiles' skin and within moments he's breathing deeply, fast asleep. Stiles watches him sleep for a lot longer than he'd like to admit. He kisses Peter's brow lightly as he slides out to head back to the en-suite to clean himself up.

**

Stiles wakes to an empty but warm bed. He smiles into the pillow when he registers that the sound he can hear is not, in fact, the radio and is actually Peter singing while he showers. He stays in bed listening to Peter, looking around his new bedroom, because even if they haven't discussed it yet Stiles is pretty certain he's not moving from this bed. 

"Morning sweetheart," Peter says from the doorway. There's steam billowing out around him, he has a towel around his waist and his hair is dripping little drops of water down his neck and over his chest. 

"Hi," Stiles grins as he stretches. "I hope you can make breakfast because I'm not leaving. This bed's so comfy."

"I told you last night wasn't my best effort." Peter smirks as he comes to stand by the side of the bed. 

Stiles reaches for him, taking a handful of the towel and tugging it out the way. "All the more incentive for me to stay," he slithers over to the edge, turns onto his back with his head hanging over the side. 

A warm hand settles on his chest, "what're you doing?" 

"I'd have thought that was obvious." Stiles flicks his tongue out and arches his neck to lick across Peter's cock. 

It makes Peter hiss. "If I'd known you were such a wanton slut, baby, I'd have fucked you years ago." 

"No you wouldn't." 

Peter looks down at him fondly, "no. I wouldn't. Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes. Why?" Stiles asks suspiciously, "don't you want to?" 

"Oh, my love, I want to do everything with you. But you're turning very red."

Stiles had noticed the pressurized feeling in his head, he curses and moves back so his head is level. He feels embarrassed, not for the first time, by his humanity in the face of werewolves. A gentle hand lifts his head and Peter places a pillow beneath it. Then with some shuffling, Peter comes onto the bed and straddles Stiles' chest. "Like this," he murmurs, holding his half-hard cock steady by Stiles' lips. 

With a smile, Stiles agrees. "Like this." He works his tongue and lips as Peter shallowly fucks his mouth. 

Peter fists a hand in Stiles' hair, eyes never looking away from Stiles' as he gets harder and thrusts faster and deeper. Stiles moans and hums around his mouthful. He puts his hands on Peter's ass, squeezing and digging his fingers into the muscle, hard enough to bruise. 

It doesn't take long before Peter's hips stutter and he comes with a ragged groan into Stiles' mouth. Stiles half swallows, half chokes. Peter pulls out and tips him onto his side quickly that the mess falls out of Stiles' mouth and onto the pillow. "Fuck," Stiles gasps. "Wasn't expecting that." 

"Sorry, Stiles," Peter rubs his hand over Stiles' shoulder blade. He's panting as he speaks, "I didn't expect to come that fast. You're so perfect for me, darling." He bends down to kiss up and down Stiles' neck, slotting himself behind Stiles. 

Peter is reaching around and gets a hand on Stiles' cock. "Can I make you come?" 

"You'll be the death of me," Stiles says, voice hoarse as he pushes his hips into Peter's hand. 

Smirking, Peter whispers against Stiles' neck, hand moving slowly over his cock, "but what a way to go."

**

Later that morning after a shower and some breakfast Stiles starts wandering around the house. Peter's on the phone to Derek in the living room. 

The first floor has an open plan kitchen, living and dining area. A mud room and bathroom, by the back door that leads onto a large yard. There's also an office space and second, smaller living room.

The second floor has the main bedroom plus it's en-suite. There's two more bedrooms and a separate bathroom. Next to the master bedroom is a closed door, at first Stiles wasn't sure if he could go in and when he does, he's shocked. 

He stands in the doorway. It's a small room painted a soft green unlike the rest of the house which is light grey. There's a rocking chair by the window and a cot and a change table next to a white chest of drawers. 

"I should have known you'd find this sooner, rather than later." Peter's voice comes from behind. 

"Peter." Stiles doesn't know what to say. He feels Peter stand behind him, close but not touching. 

"It's too soon isn't it? I hope I haven't scared you, darling." 

There is something in his tone that makes Stiles turn around. Peter is gazing passed him into the nursery room. "How long have you wanted this?" 

"You mean a child?" Peter flicks his eyes to Stiles' face then back to the room. "Or a child with you?" 

"Both. Either." 

"I had a wife before the fire. Did you know that?" Peter sounds bland, as though he were discussing the weather. "I loved her and she was eight months pregnant when Talia slit her throat as a mercy killing. The fire, the smoke, the wolfsbane made her go into preterm labour, neither of them would have survived. I went mad with grief and rage. It's how I got so close to the mountain ash that the firefighters could pull me out. I've wanted children since the moment I knew I was going to have one." Peter laughs bitterly. "I didn't know then that I already was a father. Talia had taken the memories of Malia away by that point, of course." 

Peter steps into the room and runs his hand over the wood of the cot. "As for the other. I knew the day I fell in love with you that I wanted children and a life together." 

"And what day was that?" Stiles questions, he holds his breath almost anxious to find out the answer. 

"It was a Sunday." Peter gives him a wry smile. "When we had the pixie problem. You came to the fight in your uniform, first time I'd seen you in it. The first thing you did was swing your bat. Saved Lydia's ungrateful life. Afterwards you were bloody, smirking and ruthless. I fell head over heels in a heartbeat."

"Trust you to find romance in violence." Stiles moves close enough to slide his hands up Peter's shoulders. He tips his head forward and pouts when Peter turns his face away. "You said I could kiss you anytime I want." 

"Stiles." 

With a sigh, Stiles takes a step back letting his arms drop from Peter. "I don't know what you want me to say, Peter. You wouldn't let us start anything until we left Beacon Hills but you planned this future for us without my knowledge or contributions. You brought a house, filled it with furniture and a nursery, for God's sake. We weren't anything more than potential then and now-" Stiles throws his hands up in the air. 

"And now?" Peter prompts, his face carefully impassive but Stiles knows him. Has watched Peter as much as he's been watched by him. Peter is protecting himself. He's opened up, showed a vulnerability and is regretting it because of the possibility of backlash. 

"Now I want to date you, go out and get to know you as a partner and a lover. I want to build a life together not just fall into one you created in your head." 

"I apologise." 

"No, fuck, Peter don't apologise." Stiles rushes forward but he doesn't touch Peter. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I build lives for us in my head too. Sometimes we have three kids, sometimes just a grumpy cat that hates me, sometimes I'm not even a cop. But, you are always there with me because I want a life and a future with you." He reaches up slowly giving Peter time to pull away. "It's something we have to build together." 

"I-" Peter, for the first time since Stiles has known him looks lost. 

"Can I kiss you now?" 

"Yes, Alpha." Peter leans in so their lips meet in a tender kiss. 

Stiles breaks from the kiss to pull Peter into a tight hug. Before anything more is said Stiles' phone rings, with reluctance he pulls out of the embrace and plucks his phone from his pocket to answer it. 

"Hello?"

"Stiles. It's Kira." Sharing a glance with Peter, Stiles leads the way to the master bedroom. They both sit on the bed. 

"Hey, how's things?" 

Another voice comes through. "Stiles."

"Scott." 

"What the fuck, Stiles! It's one thing to take my Pack members but to take my mom."

"Woah! I didn't take anyone. They all came of their own accord." 

Scott scoffs. "This is Peter talking, not you. He's manipulating you Stiles. Can't you see that, this is all his fault." 

Peter rolls his eyes as he settles to recline back against the pillows, one ankles crossed over the other. 

"For godsake Scott not everything is his fault." 

"You can't take my fucking Pack members. I'm the Alpha." 

Stiles tries to keep his voice even. "You might the Alpha of Beacon Hills but you're not my Alpha or theirs. Derek and Peter made their choice." 

"Peter's only out for himself. He wants to be an Alpha again!" Stiles glances at Peter who shrugs, it's not exactly untrue. "That would be fucking terrible he'd murder people again."

"Scott, Peter has been at murdering people capacity for some time now." Stiles can't help the little laugh he gives. 

"Did he magic you to say this shit?"

"No, he fucked me." Stiles snarls. "You keep your mouth shut about my partner or I'll come back to Beacon Hills and take your Alpha Spark away. He is mine, my Pack." 

"You're sick in the head. Have been tested recently for fronto-temp-" 

Stiles flinches as Peter grabs the phone and hangs up. He hurtles it into the wall when it starts to ring again. "Baby, sweetheart," Peter uses strong hands to tug Stiles into his chest. They lay down together and Stiles can't prevent his hands from shaking. 

"I can't believe..."

"I know, love. I know." Peter soothes him with soft words and warm hands. Stiles feels cold inside. He can't believe what his best friend has just said. He doesn't want to think about it but Scott's words and the implications from them keep bouncing around in his skull. 

**

It's late in the day, the sun dipping low when Stiles' dad, Melissa and Derek come to the house. They arrive within minutes of each other. Derek comes in and wrinkles his nose when Peter and Stiles meet him at the door. 

"Gross." Derek rolls his eyes. "You couldn't have showered?" 

Peter smirks. "I find it's much more fun this way."

"Fun for you." Derek retorts. 

"Of course, why would I make it fun for someone else?" Peter puts an arm around Stiles' waist as they lead Derek into the living room. "I'll go get some drinks." He says when Stiles and Derek are sitting before wandering towards the kitchen. 

"You okay?" Derek asks after a long moment of silence.

"Scott rang." Stiles admits. "Said I took his Pack."

Derek snorts. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh but Uncle Peter was never Scott's. Neither were you." He looks out across the room at where Peter is making coffee in the kitchen. "I don't think I was either." 

"It's not a bad thing." Stiles says. 

Tilting his head, Derek bares his throat to Stiles "I have a better Pack now." 

Stiles punches Derek in the shoulder "yeah you do." Derek retaliates by putting him in a headlock. They push and fight and rough house, it's something Stiles used to do with Scott but somehow with Derek it's more fun. They trust each other after being partners on the force for so long but that doesn't stop Derek from using his werewolf strength and it's not preventing Stiles from using his Spark to zap Derek with shocks of electricity to get free. 

"Now, now, children. The grown ups are going to have a talk." Peter is smirking as he comments from behind the sofa, he's holding a tray with five cups of black coffee, a jug of milk and a bowl of sugar. John and Melissa are standing behind him with long suffering amused expressions.

Derek and Stiles sit up, shoving at each other a bit until John pushes them apart and sits in the middle. Stiles knows he's grinning and he sees the way Derek is biting his lip to hide his own smile. Peter catches Stiles' eye when he hands over the coffee cup, perfect amount of milk and sugar in it. 

"Thanks," Stiles give Peter a small smile while ignoring the elbow into his ribs from his dad. 

"Did you sleep alright?" Dad asks, as he takes his coffee from Peter. "It's nice and quiet here. Not like the hotel." 

A scoff comes from Derek and he sniffs loudly "I don't think they slept." 

"Derek!" Stiles hisses, his face heating with embarrassment. 

Peter, and John both laugh loudly. Melissa is giggling as she tips milk into her coffee. "We're adults Stiles, honey. It's perfectly understandable that you're having sex."

"Aw, jeez, Mel." John says, wiping a hand over his face. "Did you have to actually say it?" 

"If you can't talk about John, you shouldn't be having it." Peter quips. He leans back in his seat with a wink at Melissa. Derek heaves a long suffering sigh. 

"Oh my god." Stiles mutters as he hides behind his coffee mug ignoring everyone around him. His dad isn't much better, shifting and clearing his throat. 

Melissa's laugh bubbles up from a giggle to louder, Peter joins in with a deep chuckle that Stiles hasn't heard from him before, it makes him look younger and freer than he ever was in Beacon Hills. In this embarrassing moment Stiles knows he made the right choice to leave and bring Peter with him. 

The conversation moves on and stays jovial and light. As the sun sets Stiles checks his watch, it's getting late in the evening, so he picks himself up off the sofa and collects the coffee mugs. 

In the kitchen Stiles checks out the cupboards and fridge to see what, if any food they have. 

"Didn't you do this earlier?" Dad asks from behind him, making Stiles jump. 

"No. I was busy." Stiles puts his arms over his chest, dad sets the tray he brought back on the counter then stands opposite Stiles. 

"Last night, sure but today?" 

Stiles checks over dad's shoulder, the others are still talking animatedly. "Scott rang," Stiles lowers his voice, making sure Melissa can't hear him. 

John takes a deep breath that pushes his chest out. "Not good?" He's keeping his voice quiet too. 

"No. Told me I was taking his Pack, I wasn't allowed because he's the Alpha. Then he asked if I'd been tested for fronto-temporal dementia."

" _Fuck_." 

Stiles gapes at his dad, he's never heard him swear before. "Peter hung up the phone before he could say anymore. Don't tell Mama."

"Come here." John pulls him into a tight hug. Stiles rests his head on his dad's shoulder, it's comforting knowing that his dad has his back. They break apart and his dad puts a heavy hand on his shoulder, "let's just enjoy our Pack evening and tomorrow we can deal with Scott."

"He hasn't got in touch with mama?" 

Dad gets his serious, cop 'bad-news' face on. "Son, Scott hasn't had much contact with Mel since he married Kira. He's been involved with her family but ignored his own." 

"Does she know about Hiro?" 

"Yes, she's met her grandson. Sent him gifts, seen Kira and Scott just after they came out of hospital, told them she was moving." Dad shrugs. 

Stiles frowns, "poor Mama." 

"It happens, son." John gives him a sad smile, "she's still got one son." 

Feeling self-conscious Stiles tips his head, "I don't really count." 

"Yes you do." Dad says fiercely. "Yes you damned well do." 

"Love you, dad." Stiles gives his dad another hug. 

"Love you too, son." 

**

Stiles settles into life in Denver with a calm sort of ease. It's almost completely different to how he lived in Beacon Hills. His job is still with Derek but there is more to do than traffic violations and running for his life from the latest Monster of the Week. 

His dad is less stressed because cases are easier to solve and John is also much happier with Melissa. He leaves work on time so they can have as much time together, especially when their shifts are different. 

Derek is lighter in a way. He's more sure of himself, still quiet but he jokes now and has joined a book club, full of old ladies. Stiles got him some wool and knitting needles for his birthday. Jokes him though because Derek made him and Peter matching scarves for winter. 

And Peter, living with Peter has been an experience. Stiles loves the sex they have and the quiet evenings. He likes going out and showing Peter off, or being shown off in turn as Peter's arm candy. 

Almost a year later, Peter appears in the office doorway. "You busy?" He asks and Stiles closes the lid of his laptop quickly. 

"No. What's up?" 

Peter's eyes narrow at the way Stiles rushed to hide what he was doing. "I wanted to talk to you, but if you're busy sweetheart I can come back."

Holding out a hand, Stiles smiles "never too busy for you Peter. Is this an office conversation or somewhere more comfy?" 

After he's taken Stiles' outstretched hand Peter perches himself on Stiles' lap. Resting a hand on Peter's knee Stiles waits him out. "I've been thinking." 

"Hmmm." 

"You know what we spoke about before we came out here." Peter holds Stiles' hand, thumb stroking soothingly over the back of it. 

"About you becoming an Alpha and me you emissary." Stiles tips his head back to rest on the top of the chair, he keeps his eyes on Peter's face. Since they moved in together Peter has been more open, less impassive in his expressions and Stiles has learnt to better read what he says, and what he doesn't. 

"Yes." Peter closes his eyes and swallows heavily. When he blinks his eyes open they're bright blue. "I don't..." he trails off, staring blankly at the wall. 

"Peter," Stiles cups his cheek and waits until Peter is looking at him. "It's okay if you don't want to be an Alpha anymore but can I ask why."

Leaning in Peter kisses Stiles, he swipes his tongue over Stiles' bottom lip before letting Stiles take over and dominate the kiss. Keeping a firm grip on the back of Peter's neck, Stiles holds his head in place as he kisses him deep, wet and unrelenting. When Stiles' lungs are burning he pulls back and sucks in air. Peter is panting. "That's why, baby, you're the Alpha now."

"Peter," Stiles whispers softly. 

"No, sweetheart, it's true." Peter rests his forehead on Stiles'. "You're my Alpha and Derek's. Your dad and mama look to you. You're the one we each come to with a problem. You provide for us and organise Pack nights. You're the Alpha and the Spark. Baby, that's just as good as being an emissary Alpha Mate." 

"Don't you want the power anymore?" 

"It was never about the power, Stiles. It was about not submitting to anyone else." Peter admits quietly. "I want to submit to you, and I do."

"Sometimes." Stiles jokes. 

With a small upwards quirk of his lips Peter hums in agreement. "Sometimes. Perks of being the Alpha Mate." 

"You're not the Alpha Mate officially." Stiles releases his grip to trail his fingers lightly to the front of Peter's throat. "If you're willing." 

"I am." Peter replies instantly. "I'd have to bite you as well." 

With a smirk Stiles nods, "go on then. I trust you." He tips his head back again, heart pounding as Peter moves. Soft lips press kisses along his throat then, suddenly Peter bites, sharp fangs breaking the skin. It hurts, just for a moment before Peter licks the wound twice and angles Stiles' head so his mouth is on Peter's neck. 

"Now, Alpha," Peter demands. Stiles bites, it's hard to break the skin with his human teeth but he manages. The blood is metallic and it's grossly warm as it spills onto his tongue. Peter shifts and brings their mouths together in a frantic kiss. 

When they break apart, Peter's mouth and beard are red with blood, it's smeared all around his chin and jaw where Stiles had trailed his lips. There's a smear of blood at his neck and a scar where Stiles had bit him. Stiles pats him on the thigh, "up you get." 

A disappointed look sweeps over Peter's face as he sinks of Stiles' lap and onto his knees. Stiles bends down to kiss him sweetly. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Peter, I have two things to show you. First," Stiles gets up and heads to the safe where he keeps his work gun when he's not on duty. He opens it and plucks out the black bag he's had in there for the last two months. Stiles gets on his knees in front of Peter. "I want you to have this." 

Peter takes the bag with a puzzled frown, he opens it and tipping it upwards so the ring inside falls onto his palm. "Stiles, sweetheart, yes." 

"I haven't asked anything yet," Stiles laughs. 

"Hurry up." Peter pushes the ring into Stiles' hand, holding his left hand out, fingers spread and ready. 

"You've taken all the fun out of it now," Stiles fakes a pout. 

"Darling, I've taken the stress away. You know my answer." Peter wiggles his fingers. "I never thought I'd have this again, Stiles." He says when Stiles hesitates once more. "I never thought I'd _want_ this again." 

"But you do?" Stiles asks, eyes wide as he watches Peter's face soften into a fond look that seems to be reserved for Stiles alone. 

"I want it with you." 

"Marry me?" Stiles asks, cheeks hurting from smiling so hard.

Peter doesn't pretend to think, he nods, eyes glassy. "Yes. Yes, Alpha." Stiles slides the ring, a simple titanium band, onto Peter's finger. They hug, long and hard. "What was the second thing you wanted to show me?" 

Stiles pulls away from the hug, kissing Peter's cheek. He gets his laptop and settles between Peter's legs. They look at the screen together. "You remember the Johnson case, a couple of months ago?"

"The boy that was found under the bed after the drug addict murdered his girlfriend?"

"That's the one. Derek knew as soon as he saw him, Paul, that he was a werewolf. I put our names down as foster parents as soon as I met him." Stiles opens the laptop on the email he'd been reading. "I brought the ring the day after. I just didn't know how to tell you." 

Peter is quiet as he reads the email. 

"The woman, Maria, is a Supernatural. She's pulled some strings because you're a 'wolf and I'm a Spark and we have a settled Pack. If you want to, he's ours."

"To foster." Peter points out quietly. 

"Yeah. For now. We can look at adopting him in about a year's time, Maria said." Stiles reads the email again. "I can ring her and we can go today to meet him, bring him home. If you want." 

"He's two?" 

"Yeah." Stiles can't see Peter's face, he doesn't know what the man is thinking. "If you don't want to..."

"You know I want children with you, Stiles." Peter places the laptop on the floor, and Stiles shifts to look at him. "I'm in this with you. Yes."

"It's not too soon?"

Peter's mouth tilts. "Not for me, we've been in Denver, happy and healthy and together for almost a year. We're Alpha Mates, and engaged. If you think this little boy needs us then my answer is always going to be yes. I trust you."

Stiles grins and they share a soft kiss. "I'll ring Maria, we'll clean ourselves up a bit then shall we get our son?" 

Peter gives him a beautiful smile. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Additional warnings:  
> Past non-canonical character death. Peter talks about his wife before the fire, how she was pregnant when it happened and Talia slit her throat in a mercy killing.  
> Blood warning is for the mating bite they share.
> 
> I did have a headcanon that Erica and Boyd leave Scott and join them but that never fitted in. So let's just pretend that happens in the future. I did have a thought that Scott never felt the Pack bond to Peter break because he never had one in the first place, but he felt the one to Derek go. Plus, I think Lydia is manipulating Scott in the way Scott thinks Peter is manipulating Stiles. But none of this fitted in.


End file.
